


Señorita

by SpookyMoth



Series: Sing Me A Song [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dance School, Dancing, F/M, Naruto AU Week 2021, Sexual Tension, Songfic, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: “You have to feel the music,” the dance teacher announces. “Tango is about two bodies becoming one. Feel the rhythm of the music. Look your partner in the eyes.”He grabs her hand, putting the other hand at the small of her back, barely touching her, but with enough pressure, she feels his touches tingling through her whole body.As Sai returns a look, a small smile at his mouth, she gulps.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Sing Me A Song [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Naruto AU Week 2021





	Señorita

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto AU Week Day 4: School 
> 
> Song: Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello - "Señorita"

She didn’t see him the first time. He was a handsome man, with his dark eyes and his fair skin. He looks like a painting and she wants to trace the contours of his jawline.

Most times he trains and dances alone, seldom he looks for someone to be his dance partner. But everything changes when they start to have tango classes.

She isn’t the only girl and she doesn’t think he has ever noticed her.

Ino just takes a sip of her water bottle, chatting with her friends, when she feels his eyes on her.

“I would love to dance with you.”

Of course her friends giggle, because she blushes.  
  
As he extends his hand, she grabs it, following him on the dance floor.

“You have to feel the music,” the dance teacher announces. “Tango is about two bodies becoming one. Feel the rhythm of the music. Look your partner in the eyes.”

He grabs her hand, putting the other hand at the small of her back, barely touching her, but with enough pressure, she feels his touches tingling through her whole body.

As Sai returns a look, a small smile at his mouth, she gulps.

The music starts and he takes the lead.

_I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

The whole time she has been at the dance school, it has never been like this.

They understand each other without a word.

Their bodies move on their own.

It’s like reading his mind.

_Land in Miami_

_The air was hot from summer rain_

_Sweat dripping off me_

_Before I even knew her name, la la la_

_It felt like ooh la la la_

_Yeah, no_

_Sapphire moonlight_

_We danced for hours in the sand_

_Tequila sunrise_

_Her body fit right in my hands, la la la_

_It felt like ooh la la la, yeah_

He doesn’t need to show her the lead, she just follows him.

Moving her hips and legs, turning around out and back into his hands, into his grasp, without skipping a beat, never losing contact with his eyes.

She mimics his moves, in perfect synch.

The world around her doesn’t matter any longer. Not as long as she looks into his eyes, feeling his hands on her body.

_I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

He pulls her closer and her leg hooks itself around his hip. Sai's hand follows her calf. It sends a shiver down her spine.

When he lets go of her, she hopes this happens again. The touch on her bare skin felt too good to be true.

The music still plays in the background, but there’s now the song of their beating hearts and the heated breaths that commands their dance.

_Locked in the hotel_

_There's just some things that never change_

_You say we're just friends_

_But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la_

_'Cause you know it's been a long time coming_

_Don't you let me fall, oh_

She bends down deep as him, one leg behind them stretched. He is pulling her with him, his breath hot on her face, his eyes glaring at her with passion.

The tension is tactile, visible, making her fall for him even more.

Ino doesn’t want this dance to end. This is as it should be between them. Not dance partners, but maybe lovers.

_Ooh, when your lips undress me_

_Hooked on your tongue_

_Ooh love, your kiss is deadly_

_Don't stop_

She bends backwards, his arm holding her steady. His fingers run down her throat over her breasts, stopping inches before her hip.

Her body reacts on his own, leaning into his direction again, her arm hooking around his neck, before he lifts her up, leading to twist.

His arms are strong, keeping her safe.

  
_I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

When her feet touch the floor again, she feels weak in her knees.

His face is nearer now. His lips are within reach of hers.

She wants to kiss them.

_All along I've been coming for ya_

_And I hope it meant something to ya_

_Call my name, I'll be coming for ya_

_Coming for ya, coming for ya, coming for ya_

_The last beats of the song make their moves slower, her heartbeat gets back to normal; somehow._

_For ya (oh, she loves it when I come)_

_For ya_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya_

When the music stops, she doesn’t want to part.

He seems to feel the same way, still looking at her, breathing hard.

She stands on her toes, catching his lips. 

When the people around them start cheering they don't stop kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO CLUE about tango, only watched some videos to describe their movements, so please don't sue me. I don't even know if you can dance tango on this song.
> 
> But I wanted to make a songfic with this song about Sai and Ino for quite some time now. 😁
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> A lots of love to Maki and Nibbs for being equally obsessed with this song. ❤️


End file.
